


[podfic] like the deserts miss the rain

by ninemoons42, reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dehydration, Escape, F/M, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Prison, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Rogue One - some of them live, Tumblr Prompt, background spiritassassin, but nobody dies onscreen SO THEY'RE PROBABLY JUST FINE, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Cassian's no stranger to being thrown in prison and the deprivations and pain thereof.He knows how to pass the time.He just wishes he could have something to drink.





	[podfic] like the deserts miss the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sly (curiously_me)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like the deserts miss the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780128) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** background spiritassassin, Rogue One - some of them live, but nobody dies onscreen SO THEY'RE PROBABLY JUST FINE, Prison, prison break, Escape, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Dehydration, Tumblr Prompt, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:11:28  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_like%20the%20deserts%20miss%20the%20rain_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0758.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
